Beast
Hank McCoy / Beast * Abigail Brand - work together since Breakworld (from Ast X-Men #3.19). Lovers (from GS Ast X-Men). Nicknames: "My Little Fruitbat" and "My Viridian Sweetheart" (#3.32) * Ancient One - the X-Men hear of the Ancient One in X-Men #33 * Angel - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nickname: "My Feathered Friend" (X-Men #29 to 42) * Anole - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Ant-Man - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Amanda Sefton - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Armor - she was student at the X-mansion, and both X-Men (from Ast X-Men #3.19) * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - clashed in X-Men #28 but later X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Blindfold - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Blob - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #3). Nickname: "Tubbo" (Avengers Annual #10) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor adopts baby Nathan after Inferno, later members of X-Men * Cannonball - X-Men together (until #2.79) * Caliban - Ally: they were in X-Factor together - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Captain America - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Captain Britain - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Celeste Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280 and again from Ast X-Men #5) * Count Nefaria - ''Enemy: Nefaria abducted the X-Men in #22-23 * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men. Nicknames: "Leader Man" (#8 and #12), "Loquacious Leader" (#23 and 41), "Dauntless Deputy Leader" (#24), "Fearless Deputy Leader" (#25), "Mon Capitan" (#2.13) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Doctor Strange - they have been allies several times starting in X-Men #33 * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and join forces in Israel (#40) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Elixir - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Emma Frost ''- Enemy:conflicts with the X-Men ''- Ally: members of X-Men * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - after Onslaught they spend time together at the birthplace of Beast (X-Men UL #14) * Galactus - the X-Men are told the story of Galactus in X-Men UL #13 * Gambit - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280-350) * Gargoyle - both were core members of Defenders * Ghost Rider - they join forces against the Brood in X-Men #2.9 * Havok - allies since Krakoa and later Genosha * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Hellion - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Henry Gyrich - they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * High Evolutionary - Armor mentions the Evolutionary in Ast X-Men #29 * Human Torch - frequent team meetups since X-Men #13 * Iceman - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nicknames: "Stripling" (X-Men #11), "My Frostbitten Friend" (from before #25 to #29), "My Fresh-frozen Friend" (#33 and 35), "My Refrigerated Friend" (#41), "Snowball" (#2.70), "Snowtop" (#2.71) * Iron-Man - many team crossovers since Avengers #3 * J. Jonah Jameson - Emma Frost talks about Jameson in Ast X-Men #3.7 * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: arch enemy since X-Men #12 * Ka-Zar - friends and allies ever since X-Men #10. Nickname: "Nature Boy" (#10) * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Lilandra - Lilandra talks with the X-Men through apparition in X-Men #2.40 * Longshot - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only knew her through Scott * Magik - Hank hears Colossus talk about Illyana in X-Men #2.108 * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men * Mandarin - ''Enemy: the X-Men observe Mandarin in Psylockes memories (X-Men #2.32) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Mastermind - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Meggan - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Mercury - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Mindee Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Mister Sinister - Enemy: they fought in Inferno and again in X-Men #2.52 * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Mole Man - Enemy: they battle in the underground realms in X-Men #34 * Moondragon - both were core members of Defenders * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) and Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - often teamed up ever since Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Phoebe Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Pixie - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Polaris - silver age members of X-Men * Psylocke - X-Men members (#280 - 2.78) * Punisher - the X-Men talk about Punisher in X-Men #2.104 * Puppet Master - Enemy: Masters had a silver age battle with the X-Men (#27) * Pyro - the X-Men discuss the death of Pyro in #2.108 * Quicksilver - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men (from X-Men #4) * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Reed Richards - many team meetups * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rockslide - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Mississippi Mauler" (X-Men #2.34) * Sabretooth - Enemy: X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33) - Ally: Sabretooth helps liberate Beast in Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men (from X-Men #4) * Shadowcat - teams joined forces (Excalibur #57-58) and later members of X-Men (from Ast. #3.1) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Silver Surfer - they join forces against the Inciters in X-Men UL #13 * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27 * Spider-Woman (JD)... Nickname: "My Darling Dark Angel" (Avengers Annual #10) * Spiral - Enemy: Spiral attacks the X-Men (#2.31-32) * Storm - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sub-Mariner - Namor met the X-Men on Magneto's island (X-Men #6) * Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Surge - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time * Susan Richards - many team meetups * The Thing - many team meetups * The Watcher - Lilandra relays the message of The Watchers to the X-Men (#2.40) * Thor - occasional team crossovers (e.g. X-Men #9) * Toad - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Trish Tilby - they become lovers after she covered X-Factor * U. S. Agent - they join forces in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Valkyrie - both were core members of Defenders * Vanisher - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #2) * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Vulture - Spider-Man mentions The Vulture in X-Men #35 * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wasp - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Wild Child - X-Factor liberate Beast in Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Short Cake" (X-Men #2.9)